Death Fairy
by IgneelXTheXDragon
Summary: OC/Gray. I don't really ship Gray and Juvia, but I would like to see them together. Anyway, NaLu, Erza/Jellal, but mainly Gray/OC. Unrequited at first...3 please readdd!


Darkness, that's all I know. All I've ever known. Death follows me, like a cloud. Death and destruction. My mother, my father, all dead. Everyone I knew, or loved. Gone. I thrive in the dark, like the unholy spawn I am...

"Exeria! Wake up!" A deep voice said shaking me awake. "I swear Jasiari if you wake me up like that again I will end you." I hissed. My older brother smirked. "I'd like to see you try." I narrowed my eyes at Jasiari, I was much more powerful than him, he hasn't gone on a single mission without me. I don't know why he insists on tempting me to use my Mortiem Magic on him...

"Jazz. The only reason I've kept you around is because if I killed you, I would have one angry mother to face when I meet my demise. OK?" I smirked at him. He really was a dumb man. Even though we look alike, dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin, icy natures...but one was always the superior in every situation. I just happened to be that one.

Our guild, Fairy Tail, saw little of us, I doubt anyone remembers we're even members. We come late at night, REALLY late. And look over the Jobs Mira posts when everyone leaves. Thankful no one else had this idea, we always leave notes telling her...but Mira has taken a trip out of town. Unfortunately for me and my brother. We will be forced to socialize.

I stared up at the crusty water stained ceiling, thinking if only I was better at socializing...I could be in a relationship...I could be living somewhere else,instead of an abandoned condo with my idiot older brother.

"Essey, can we go now...if we get there early, maybe we won't have to deal with too many people..."Jasirari said looking like a trapped animal. "Sure...sure." I nodded absentmindedly. He trailed out of the room. I sighed and stripped out of my bed clothes, black silk shorts I've worn since I was fifteen, my mother gave them to me. When I came to my magical inheritance. She didn't anticipate I would be as powerful, and didn't think she would need to train me to control them before I had them all...she like everyone in my family, underestimated me. And now I am left with next to no one. Jasiari is the last of our line. Since I wouldn't be able to produce anything but a bastard to continue the line...

I showered in the cold water. Since the building was abandoned they didn't need to keep electricity flowing...so we had only four hours of hot water a day, and we use that time to wash our clothes, take the occasional hot bath, but I prefered the cold.

"Essey...come on...it's almost noon! You've been in there for hours!" Jazz called from the bathroom door. I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I concentrated for a moment and was instantly clothed and dried. I wore black, like always. Today I decided on a black lacy dress, with black fingerless gloves, and scarf. I did my hair and make up, black eyeliner, and lipstick. I decided that why change how I usually look?

We arrived at the Guild shortly after, as we only lived a few blocks away. I could hear the comotion inside and regretted coming. But Jazz needs the money for child suport. Damn him and his womanizing ways. I opened the hall doors and instantly all eyes were on me. I was sort of feared. Like Erza. But no one runs. They know I won't hurt my nakama. I can't.

"Exeria." Was the collective gasp amongst my colleagues "Hello all." I whispered and attempted a smile. I wasn't going to lie. I'm awful. I walked through the chaos. "Erza, Natsu." I greeted them. There were faces I didn't recognize, a blonde mage, and a ginger, whom I got the impression wasn't an average mage. Grey I remembered. But he seems to have forgotten me. I sighed, depressing. "Exeria." Erza gasped. "Yes. You all thought I died didn't you?" I laughed merrily. "If only right? Where is master?" No answer. "Where is Makarov?!" I yelled.

"Essey!" Jazz yelled too. I whipped around to face him. "I need to speak with our master." I hissed knowing my eyes were changing from a deep oynx to the deadly silver-red they take when I'm close to losing control over my power. "EXERIA MORTIMUS! How DARE you come here, after FIVE years, demanding to see someone who thought one of his most beloved children HAD DIED!" Erza screamed at me.

"Erza. This is not a matter that needs you. I would like to know where Makarov is. I have come to apologize to him, but if you wish to be difficult,I will end all of it." I whispered but the room was so quiet I might as well have been yelling. I snapped my fingers and suddenly I donned, instead of the lace black dress, a cloak. And a Scythe. The room went cold. And I knew my body was glowing and my wings had appeared.

"Erza...I...can't hurt you." And I fell to the ground clutching my side. "Do you want to know the reason I left Erza? Why I left my favorite Nakama?" Tears gathered in my eyes. "I killed him Erza...Urie. He's dead." I collapsed fully on the ground. Feeling the black tears fall from the icy depths they came.

"Exeria...I...I had no idea..." Erza whispered sitting close to me, she brushed her hand over my back. "Uh...Erza? Who is Urie?" A deep voice asked. "Urie was her youngest brother...born five years younger than her...he should be fourteen...Exeria...what happened to him?" I sniffed and stoped crying, knowing my face was covered in black. "He took a job...he said he could handle it, I sent Jazz and Mokere with him...Jazz was the only survivor...that was years ago. He was only eleven." A fresh wave of tears washed over me. "It was a trap Erza...it was a simple job, just kill a mountian lion that had been terrorizing a local villiage. '

But it wasn't as it seemed. I should have gone...I should have..." I sighed going back to the confident melocolly stuck up, mage I normally was. I wiped the black blood like liquid from my cheeks. "Exeria. I will take you to Makarov." Erza motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and trailed silently after her. Shoulders hunched in inner turmoil. I can only think of the nightmares I will have after this...

GRAY'S POV::::::::::

I watched the two mages exsit the main hall. "Natsu...who is she?" I gasped feeling my heart race with an emotion I was desperately unfamiliar with. "Her name is Exeria Mortimus. Don't you pay attention?" Natsu bit sarcastically at me, but I didn't have the intention to fight with him right now. "NO I know that, what is she? What is she like?" I asked,hearing the dreamy quality of my voice. "Well. Depressing for one thing...she was very pretty when we were younger. She wasn't around much when you were...always on missions. She's S class you know? But she doesn't take those jobs because she doesn't need money. Her lame brother does.

She is really passionate, but her power makes it impossible for her to be intimate...she kills things. Without even trying. So she hardly leaves her house without meaning to go on a job...she doesn't even get food during the day. I don't even know where she lives these days." Natsu finished. I was still in Lalaland thinking about the black mage...black board straight hair, black abysses gazed into your soul...which I wouldn't doubt they could see.

"She is beautiful...isn't she?" I whispered. "Yeah I guess if you're into that...I mean. She couldn't possibly have sex with you...the one person she ever made it with, not that many haven't tried, is currently in Fiore's most notourious asylum. Because of her...he wasn't a wizard or anything...just an average Joe...but she thought he would be a worthy mate. But apparently not. Either that or she has the best sex..." Natsu trailed off sensing I had stopped listening to him.

"Well. I've never had someone survive me. So we have something in common right there." I stated blandly. Her body core temperature went so low...I thought she would last a little longer as she was a fire mage, but...no such luck. And in all my days I haven't found another Ice...maybe...

NO. I can't risk that. I'll have to watch her. Never let her out of my sight. I have to invite her into the team...

EXERIA'S POV :::::::::::::

We stopped outside a door, a large dark oak door. "Master? Exeria has returned." Erza said a tremble in her voice. "Exeria? Exeria Mortimus? Daughter of Guant and Ella Mortimus? Sister to Jasirai and Urie?" Master Makarov asked from just behind the door. "The same Master." I whispered knowing he could hear. Moments later the door was flung near clean off it's hinges by the surprisingly strong, yet small wizard. "Exeria...you worried me. I feared the worst!" He scolded. "I know master. I am sorry. I am afraid...Urie is dead. He died when I left...well, I left because he died. I'm sure you heard of the incident of Makrette Island? It was a ploy to kill wizards and Mages. Jasirai was the only one to survive...Urie and Mokere were there...they didn't make it." I was very close to sobbing again. "Exeria, I understand fully. And I am so, so sorry. If you need more time, I will not rush you to come back to the guild, but we are running dangerously low on forces...times are changing, no matter how much I wish they weren't. I can't stop them from. I only hope you will stay. I will not force your hand." Makarov calmed me.

"I wish to stay. Is there two empty rooms here? I'm afraid our stay at Huntiere is coming to a bitter end. Jazz and I will need temperary shelter..." I said in a very Erza like way. "We always have shelter for those who need it Exeria...infact, I think Gray is in the same situation you are in right now..." Makarov got a mischievous glint in his big grey eyes. I honestly didn't like where it was going. "I think you are correct Master." Erza said looking at me. "Why are you bringing up Gray?" I asked,yes, I did have a crush on him...that's partially why I avoided him so adamently. But I fear all emotions have left me, I am nothing but a cold heart, and a weak mind.

Soon Jasiari and I were completely moved in. To my dismay, I was sharing a bathroom with Gray. He seemed not to care about his nudeness, but I had things I wished to keep between me, and myself. As I do not feel like stripping down to my underpants in the guild I would prefer I was sharing one with my own brother, in that way I would not have to worry about him walking in, because he knew I would make him suffer. But I had no way to threaten Gray into giving me my bath hours.

Damn, what a pickle I've gotten myself into.


End file.
